This phase II, multicenter, double-blind, randomized trial is designed to evaluate a single-dosage combination of ZDV and ddC in ZDV treated, clinically stable children, ages 3 months to 12 years. The study will also compare combination therapy with mono drug therapy for antiviral activity and laboratory markers of disease progression, as determined by virologic and immunologic determinations.